At present, with development of Internet technology, the Internet has become an important source of information for people. Webpage contents are generally propagated among users in the form of URLs. A URL is a standard address of resources on the Internet, and is a concise representation of the location and access method of resources accessible from the Internet. Each file on the Internet has a respective unique URL. Information in the URL specifies the location of the file and how a browser should handle the file. Generally, a regular URL is in a format of scheme://host:port/path.
A regular URL, however, may be very long, and short URLs are thus proposed. A short URL refers to a short link mapped from a long URL, and is generally in a format of http://shortdomain/urlid. The shortdomain is the domain name of the short URL, and the urlid is the identifier of the short URL.